


𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞, 𝐭𝐡𝐧𝐤𝐬 𝐟𝐫 𝐭𝐡 𝐦𝐦𝐫𝐬

by dylpickles (dalynjamaica)



Series: the broken hearts club [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, KawaBoru - Freeform, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalynjamaica/pseuds/dylpickles
Summary: the moment they locked eyes, everyone around them knew it would be destined to end as quickly as it began. the romance and love began and died too quickly but the lust still lingered between them.
Relationships: Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto
Series: the broken hearts club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673209
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐞, 𝐭𝐡𝐧𝐤𝐬 𝐟𝐫 𝐭𝐡 𝐦𝐦𝐫𝐬

_**"one night and one more time, thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great."** _

_**\---------** _

**_they told me time and time again, "don't fall for kawaki cause,_ **

**_in the end, you'll be the only one suffering."_ **

\-------

_**i told him constantly not to fall for me cause all i do is leave nothing** _

_**but heartbreak and destruction in my path, just like any natural disaster.** _

**Author's Note:**

> i only decided to write this because i find this ship interesting but mainly i wanted to add to the rest of the kawaki/boruto fanfic i have read on here and i'll probably throw in a few more involving the others.


End file.
